cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Valqor
K'atini Val, Nar Dralshy'a- Echo Always says to me (val) Val was a Mandalorian who fought along side Echo WhiteLaser , Jaster Mereel and the other True Mandalorians. Also Val was lucky to survive The Mandalorian Civil War , Val Fought in many battles with Echo like Battle of Korda 6 But not he didn't fight with Echo on Concord Dawn. Well he did but Val didn't see him. :: After the War Sith Life Val, has chosen to be a sith for a while. He is taking a break from being a mandalorian. Assasin life Val, was in a mission on the planet carlac, to try to assasin Pre Vizla, the Death watch leader, but when the death watch started to burn the village, he knew it wasn't safe for him to just appear and assasin Pre Vizla, since there was a Jedi there, taken as hostage, and he was already out numbered by a bunch. Once he saw what the Death watch were capable of, he set a plan to discuise himself ask death watch to get close enough to stab him. Well his plan didnt work out as he planed, and he ended up getting cought. So when he got caught, he decided to forget about the loser Pre vizl a is, and let a band of assasins do it while he goes and takes care of bigger pr oblems. Val was hanging in Mandalore just testing his jet pack and his hidden blade and stuff, when one of the mandalorians, tried to stab him, cos he was a traitor, val quickly dodged it and stab the traitor in the shoulder, so he couldn't stab him, other mandalorians took the traitor to a chamber for the traitor to die in torture. Val has been on various assasin missions, in one of them he lost his right shin (and foot). Val was on Concord Dawn, too see if he could dance with any survivors, when he was walking, a surivor was playing dead, and val walker right by him, then once he bent down to pick a mandalorian helmet, he got stabed, vall quickly turned around and stabed the guy that stabed him in the head, to end his ways. Now val is still an assassin with a fake foot, and manages to escape jails, manuver through clone barcades, just like he could with his real foot. Free Time Val likes to build houses and bases, or anything that he can, he also like to do missions, or just hang with his friends, or sometimes just plays a few games, hunt down Captain Dheeb, for credits. You will usualy find him in the "jedi" temple. Building Val absolutly LOVES to build, he has submitted a dueling arena, it has more then a hundred votes, he is also working on his best building he has ever made, its his laser arena. Val wo n't be submitting his laser arena for a long time, he is planing on hosting a few games un-submitted for his arena entrances, after a few weeks, or even a month, val's laser arena will be open for the public. Just search up lord valqor for his dueling arena that is posted, and stay tuned for his massive laser arena coming in a few months. Also, v al is waiting for the carlac lot to go on sale, cos he is planning to make something no one expected, he is planing to make a town, and for the upper part, he will make an asusement park, with an elevator goin g sideways up the hi so you don't have to walk he will have a roller coaster, but not as crazy as the one in the jawa park. The carlac town and carnival will happen when val gets fve more dollars. Sites For more information about Mandalorians please visit the site below http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mandalorian Clone Life With Braver Squad ''V''al and his friend lego have made the braver squad again. Val is the only leader for now until lego gets a membership. The reason why braver squad was not around for along time, is because Echo Whitelaser got hacked and he was one of the leaders. Gallery Val_felucia.jpg|Val on Felcuia Friends.jpg|from left to right, Goji , Echo and Val Category:Leader Category:The Braver squad Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Mandalorian Category:Assassin Category:--Republic Navy-- Category:Lifetime Members